1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image capture apparatuses and methods for controlling the same, and in particular to an automatic illumination and exposure control technique at the time of continuous shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, whether or not to fire a flash and a flash output level during continuous shooting are determined at the time of shooting of the first frame in the continuous shooting, and flash control is performed during shooting of the second and subsequent frames also under the conditions that are determined at the time of shooting of the first frame (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-43671).
Accordingly, a determination regarding whether or not to fire the flash and a flash output level are not changed even if the luminance of a subject changes during the continuous shooting, which may result in underexposure or overexposure.